December 5, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence While ayan is trying to hide the bike,nuzzhat and nikkhat catch him doing so.He has to tell them that asad gave him as a gift.While nuzrat is afraid that the parents might be angry at this,nikhat is with ayan on not keeping asad’s identity as a stranger.and that is pains them to see ayan meeting asad in secrecy.They decide that when they have to face the family,they would,right now they should concentrate on hiding the bike. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya joins nazma and dilshad in the kitchen for breakfast.They are chatting about cricket when asad walks in and zoya indirectly comments on him that some people cant even let other people watch cricket.Asad says that its no use commenting since he wouldnt allw thwm.also mentions that he too is a great fan of cricket.Nazma too backs him on that.But zoya says he might be good but he cant comepte with her. Zoya challenges asad to a cricket quiz.he says he doesnt play with girls,zoya instigates him saying thats because he is scared that someday he might get a girl who knows about cricket more than him.He takes her challenge and starts the quiz.While she answers his questions correctly,he gives an answer to her question,that she claims is wrong.Nazma looks on the net and says that zoya is right.Zoya is jubiliant to win the bet and does her famous poetry which goes like’ ” Aaag dare pani se, daulat dare kadki se, Mr. Asad Ahmed Khan,suno aaj hare ek ladki se..” and as a result she forces asad to keep the phone that she had repaired.at a loss of words,he takes the phone and leaves.Zoya too takes her tableet and goes.Dilshad says to nazma that for the first time,somebody made him do something that he didnt want,in other words she did the impossible.Nazma says that asad needs a girl like that as his life partner who can stand upto him.This sets dilshad thinking.while in his room,asad who is fuming with anger,throws the phone into the dustbin. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence while humaira is intructing ayan who is desperate for a bike ride,that hee should have caution so that his new bike doesnt come in the eyes of the family and cause trouble,they are scared when they hear maaujaan’s voice of coming out.humaira tries to divert the attention of his dad while ayan safely takes the bike out of the house.Humaira heaves a sigh of relief. Scene 4: Location: In the stadium Zoya and nazma reach the stadium to watch the match.While nazma is scred of asad’s anger if he finds out,zoya asks her to chill and enjoy the match and not to worry about him seeing them on the tv since she has already pulled out the wire,therefore thinking the tv has gone wrong,asad wont be able to watch the match. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Meanwhile in his house,asad is wondering what happened to the tv pulling a wireand trying to put the tv back on to watch the mtach.dilshad comes in and finds the main cable off and puts it in the socket and the tv turns on to asad’s embarassment and dilshad’s amusement. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence and on the road Ayan who is speeding off is caught by the traffic police,the head of which is feroz,haseena’s brother.He checks the bike’s papers and finds it registered in asad ahmed khan’s name. In ayan’s house,while the khan family wants the date of engagement to be 25th,haseena is still hesitant to fix anything citing caution as the reason.Just thn she gets a phone call from feroz,telling her about the latest development and that very soon he would find out their relation and then she would have the whole khan family dancing to her tunes.She happily disconnects the call.and instantly agrees to the said date.Everyubody is happy and congratualet each other.the girls’ too congratulate nikhat. Meanwhile,feroz lets ayan go on the warning that for further investigation to check the papers he might have to come to police station. Scene 7: Location: Asad’s residence While watching the match,asad finds zoya and nazma cheering on the tv screen and is seething with anger. just then he gets ayan’s call about the traffic ckeck today.Asad tells him not worry since all the papers are perfectly genuine and that he should be concerned that nobody in the family gets to know about this.he also tells ayan that within a week’s time,he would get the bike transferred into ayan’s name and then nobody would ever know their secret.Ayan senses a sense of tension in his voice and asks him what happened.He is again reminded of what was causing his anger.meanwhile,ayan is flocked by his sisters to check out their new dresses.asad tells him that nothing has yet,but soon something will happen looking from the window to find nazma and zoya returning from the match.The screen freezes on asad’s angry face. Precap: asad is reprimanding zoya for being so careless and that its no her faault.in fact her parents are to blame for not instilling mannerisms in her and had dilshad not kept her in their house,he wouldnt have liked her staying one bit.Zoya tells him to directly say that he wants her to leave the house.He says that if thats what she wants and feels,he wouldnt stop her.